No More Miss NerdGirl: Part 1
by orangesmartie92
Summary: Everyone regards Lily as the abnormal over weight bookworm. Therefore, this is 1 of the reasons she's the 1 target of all pranks set by the Marauders. [Revised]


**_A/N: A great deal of my writing has severely changed, if you have noticed. I really didn't like my writing skill on the first one. My second was fairly okay. But now I will restart this chapter again but the first part of the story (where the is) will be unchanged._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not create characters you know. But I did create the plot, ENJOY!**_

**_Please check out my sister's stories! Her user is pinQuiLLus (User ID: 376220)_**

**Prologue**

You think it was easy being Lily Jane Evans? Sorry… Guess again. Sure she was a prefect and is smart, but no one really cared. Even though she was just a little chubby, again no one cared about that. She had thick paired of glasses covering her beautiful emerald-eyes, but no one ever even saw her without them because no one ever talked to her except for the professors at school.

Lily was caring and loving and for some darn reason no one cared. They ignored her, they sat on her and didn't even say sorry, they pushed past her, knocking all her books to the ground and didn't even helped her get her books! She was getting sick and tired of that! She wanted to know what it was like being popular, even if it meant just for one hour. But she didn't want to associate with the Marauders like other girls did. She despised them. They made her life dreadful, and she just well… hated THEM. Usually she wouldn't hate anyone.

First time they pulled pranks on her, she let it go. Second, she just sighed and went to her dorm. Third she got a little bit perturbed (angry). Fourth she was getting a little bit frustrated. Fifth she really got tired of it and started to dislike them. Their pranks usually were harmless, but they took a very long time to wear off.

Three things she hated about them:

1. Well… mostly James and Sirius mocked her. She was their number 1 target for the pulls and pranks game, and worst of all her crush Remus helped.

2. James and Sirius were womanizers; they teased girls just because of their appearance.

3. They played the flavor girl of the week. It was a game of pick up and dump them and it was sad too because Lily heard a girl cry every week.

The reasons why girls just fall for him was because James Potter had black messy hair that made him look like he just got out of Quidditch, his hazel eyes, his built up body, and _'his'_ charm. He was 6'1 tall, and he was a major player, but Lily only knew he was.

Sirius Black had brown, gelled hair, deep blue eyes that girls just usually fall for, his built up body from Quidditch practice and just handsome like James. He worked up _'his'_ charm too. He was 6'1 and another one of those big time bachelors.

Remus Lupin was a prefect. He had sandy brown hair, light blue eyes that wore thin glasses with a thin gold frame. They made him look intelligent. He had a built up body and he was 6 foot tall. He didn't do the flavor girl of week thing like his other fellow marauders. He always had a look out for intelligent but still beautiful girls. Unfortunately for Lily, he has a girlfriend already. Her name was April LaGile.

April LaGile had gold hair, and baby blue eyes. She was a shy type and Lily didn't hate her because she didn't insult anybody. She was popular, intelligent and beautiful. She was kind to everyone she met. And sometimes she even talked to Lily. April was 5'6 and also was a prefect.

Last and certainly NOT least, there was Lily. Shy, and intelligent, most people just knew her because of her top marks in every class. She had dark red hair that reached up to her behind. She didn't cut it for a long time so sometimes she would even sit on it, and the marauders would laugh. The thing mostly people didn't notice was, even though she was a struggling girl who was never _physically _noticed, she never had envied any popular girls. She didn't even feel sorry for herself even though she was teased, and treated like garbage. Lily didn't even notice it. But she really was a kind, hearted person, and what's really sad is, know one will ever know…

Lily correctly sat on the bench of the Grand Hall's Gryffindor Table. Her Pumpkin Juice in a golden cup and eggs with bacon on a silver tray to her left, a fairly enormous _'livre' _was placed in front of herself. She was reading _'Legends, Histories, & many other great Facts' _by Hilary Kingston as part of her daily literature. She sipped the light taste of her Pumpkin Juice and went on to read about Henri Fritz III. But although she felt no disruption, she sensed a strong negativity in the hall. Her mind wanted her to rush outside but her body just lay there.

"So… Evans, did you land on your face when you dropped out off hell hole, or were you born like that?" taunted James over her shoulders. Lily closed her eyes and then sighed at that comment. She did not want to answer or in any terms as a matter of fact, wanted to even associate with this low life creature. "Okay then, mudblood. Be that way. I just wanted to let you know, your hair is green, and… that you stink. But that was none of my doing; you just don't take a shower. Sad, in my mind…" sneered James.

'_That's it, I've had enough'_

"Oh sorry dear, did I look any bit interested on _your_ opinion? I reckon no one really asked what _you_ thought. But I suppose you dispose of your brain, it isn't functioning very well, nor has it ever." Lily snapped at him.

"But I believe no one asked _your _opinion…Such a big blobby nothing, no wait… better yet a _psycho-maniac bore _who is a disgrace to all beasts, ever walking this planet… and are you ever going to dispose of that repulsive mask?" questioned James, who was most likely going to break down to the floor and start laughing any second.

"Oh yeah, I can I borrow that one?" affronted Lily a bit too loud, pointing at his face. Immediately, James stopped grinning. The students became the audience of this little scene.

"So… Saturday, catch a movie, dinner after?" asked James with a huge smirk, never realizing what was about to come next. _Slap _James placed his hand over the four finger marks with a shading of red. He then quickly grabbed his wand, and mumbled an incantation which happened too fast, that a second later; Lily was lying on the floor.

She slowly got up, trying to not fall back down. Walking towards James Potter, her fists were clenched, as if ready to punch. Though she halted right in front of him, it never came. Just a mere parchment she wrote earlier was slapped in his hands.

Her lips moved towards his ears… and with such a small whisper no one ever heard what she said to him.

Afterwards, she stormed her way out of the Grand Hall, thinking _'I knew I should have just left before this ever happened… stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

'_Revenge is a reckless reaction taken action from someone else's careless doing…' _Lily thought those words over and over. That is why she had not socked his damn bitter mouth. She felt so down, that down looked like up. She felt so heavy as if everybody's weight was on her shoulders. She felt like the whole world turn their backs on her the day she was brought into this _so-called_ beautiful world. She felt hopeless. She didn't want to cry or even to tear. But she felt it coming…

A/N: Hi Guys… Well, because this is a prologue… it is made to be short. I think this little prologue was kind of fluffy in the end… Oh well to the next chapter I write!

**Next**

**Summary: Revenge goes around and comes around. Accidents do happen once in a while. Bought the wrong potion I suppose… **


End file.
